


I have something worth living for.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I wrote this years ago, im crying as i post this, wow look at my 6th grade writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the 6th grade me. my writing has gotten wayyyyyyy better (lmao i think). so enjoy and know that I was a big ass nerd years ago (i still am okay fml).</p>
    </blockquote>





	I have something worth living for.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the 6th grade me. my writing has gotten wayyyyyyy better (lmao i think). so enjoy and know that I was a big ass nerd years ago (i still am okay fml).

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked interrupting Harry's thoughts. Harry looked at Hermione; she had aged and gained a few wrinkles here and there. Her hair tied into an elegant bun and her brown eyes still shining with youth and desire to know everything.

Even though she was older, to Harry she never looked anymore beautiful. He smiled at her and nodded his head. She smiled back then turned her head to watch a young 16-year-old boy with messy brown hair and green eyes covered over circular glasses go through the platform with his trunk. 

"Alice and Andro, you two go next" Hermione called out. Harry continued to watch as two girls whom shared dark reddish hair and brown eyes go through the platform next.  
Harry felt someone squeeze his right hand and he immediately look down. There he saw a young boy standing next to him. This boy looked an exact replica of Harry when he was going to Hogwarts for the first time. The boy had black messy hair and green emerald eyes. He looked shy, nervous, but eager to explore this new chapter of his life. Harry couldn't help but smile. "Everything is just going to be okay. Ready?” The little boy didn't look too convinced but nodded his head anyways. On the count of three Harry, the boy, and Hermione went through the platform. 

There, Harry saw nothing really changed since he rode the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. There were still students and family crowded everywhere. Owls, cats, toads, and now some new magical animals were roaming everywhere. 

He saw the boy by his side look around in awe. Soon the train let out a whistle, warning everyone there was only five minutes left till departure. 

"Evan! Are you coming or are you going to stay here with mum and dad?" the reddish-brownish hair girl called out before getting onto the train. 

"I'm coming!" the boy called out before turning to Harry and flashing him a sad smile then hugging Harry tightly. Harry smiled and hugged the boy back. "I'm going to miss you dad" the boy mumbled. "I'm going to miss you too" Harry replied. After a few moments, the boy pulled away and hugged Hermione. 

The boy waved to goodbye as the boy with brown messy hair help move his trunk onto the train. Harry eyes followed the two boys to a compartment where the two girls he was with were sitting. 

Suddenly, Harry felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head rest itself on his shoulder. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her as they both continued to watch the kids leave for Hogwarts. Harry felt teardrops beginning to wet his rope, he pulled away slightly to properly look at Hermione. "'Mione what's wrong?" Harry said softly. 

Hermione kept her head down so Harry used his finger to lift up her chin. She had hot fresh tears threatening to fall from her warm brown eyes. Harry flashed her a sad smile. He thought she was perfect even when she cried. Through the tears, Hermione sad smiled back. "Oh Harry, they grow up so fast. I remember having Regulus and both of us not know anything about being parents but then when he was born it just came to us naturally." 

“Then, I remember both of us excited when we heard we were going to have Alice and Andro as twins. Then Evan—" Hermione babbled on until Harry smiled at her and cut her off with a kiss. 

Hermione smiled into the kiss. Harry felt her relaxed and broke apart slowly. He looked deep into her brown eyes and grabbed her two hands. He felt a ring. He looked down and saw a beautiful diamond ring that matched perfectly for Hermione. He looked back up into her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione. Thank you for giving me this and sharing this with me" 

Hermione smiled, "I love you too, Harry. And I think the 'thank you' goes both ways because I wouldn't be able to be here with you, giving and sharing this without you" With that said, Hermione held his hand and they began to walk away. Harry closed his eyes, trying to cherish this moment. 

Then when he opened his eyes, he was no longer at platform 9 3/4 but at Hogwarts, the Battle at Hogwarts. 

He felt someone someone grab his face and stab their long sharp nails into his skin squishing his cheeks together. "Why do you live?" Lord Voldemort said through his teeth. Harry didn’t have to think as he rembered seeing that moment; watching his and Hermione's kids go to Hogwarts. 

He saw Regulus, Alice, Andro, and Evan. He saw his love, his best friend, his other half, his wife; Hermione sharing something he always wanted. 

"Because I have something worth living for," Harry hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* I'm such a loser. okay okay anyway I should probably tell you that each of the names the kids have have meaning. Regulus is Sirius' bro who stood against Voldy. Alice is Neville's mum. Andro is a shortening of Andromeda - Tonks mama who didn't give jack squat bout wizard blood prejudge. and Evan after Lily's surname Evans. 
> 
> okay yes I'm a nerd hoped you like and dont think any less of me. go read some of my other stuff to see that I'm actually somewhat a good writer.


End file.
